


Дорога в Вальхаллу не только одна

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от G до PG-13) [7]
Category: Alternative Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: Не стоит бояться смерти.





	Дорога в Вальхаллу не только одна

— Это ты.

— Пригласишь меня войти?

— Как любую домашнюю нечисть? Ну входи.

— Ты все путаешь, Старк.

— Это ты путаешь все.

— Тоже верно.

Локи переступил порог спальни, остановился ненадолго и быстрым шагом пересек комнату.

— Ты ничуть не изменился.

— А ты — постарел.

Край губ Локи дернулся в намеке на улыбку.

— Ты уверен?

— Я вижу это в воде, я слышу это в траве или что-то там еще такое. Я вижу это в твоих бесстыжих глазах, бог.

— Ты все еще можешь рассмотреть их цвет?

— Если я что-то и могу рассмотреть, так это.

Скрипнула кровать, прогибаясь под тяжелым весом.

— Так зачем ты явился, Локи?

— Затем, что я забыл, что смертные смертны, Энтони.

— Что, и никаких белых оленей, довольно твоих рогов на шлеме?

— Если только ты споешь мне, Мастер.

— Последнее мое творение просто баллада в твою честь.

— Так и знал, что на старости лет ты перестроишь Лас-Вегас.

— Эй, я построю свой лунопарк с блэкджеком и…

— Никаких шлюх, Старк. Ты женатый человек.

— И вправду?

— Да.

Теплые пальцы тронули виски, зарываясь в густую седину.

— Ты пришел за мной?

— Да.

— Вот так просто? Ты уведешь меня в свою страну фей и радужных пони?

— Мечтай.

***

Я подхватила поднос с теплым супом и понесла наверх. Тони, должно быть, уже проснулся.

Дверь была приоткрыта, и из комнаты доносились голоса. Это был не бред и не Джарвис, мой супруг не рассуждал вслух, как часто любил это делать, и не надиктовывал новые указания электронному секретарю. Я отчетливо слышала голос постороннего человека, который показался мне смутно знакомым. Щ.И.Т.? Я отставила поднос в сторону и подошла ближе, собираясь устроить разнос, в чем изрядно поднаторела за долгие-долгие годы работы, а потом и супружества. Кому бы то ни было строго запрещалось беспокоить Железного Человека без моего позволения.

Однако это был не агент ЩИТа.

В темном плоском мониторе отражалось тусклое в полумраке комнаты золото доспехов и теплая зелень плаща. Это был сон, и это не могло быть сном. Отчего-то ноги приросли к полу. Я стояла ни жива ни мертва, еле переводя дыхание.

Голос мужа окреп, избавился от старческого дребезжания, появившегося в последнее время, стал увереннее. Я давно не слышала в нем этих нот. Таких, будто с кинопленки прошлых лет.

Отражение сдвинулось, склонилось над кроватью. И этого я больше вынести не могла.

Дверь распахнулась с полрывка. Локи сидел на постели, поддерживая высохшее тело мужа. Лицо Тони кривилось от боли, он хрипло дышал, грудная клетка ходила ходуном, а Локи все обнимал его, поглаживая по спине.

Наверное, он заметил меня.

— Еще немного. Совсем чуть-чуть, — мягко сказал бог.

Не знаю, кому предназначались эти слова. Иногда мне кажется, что для меня. Тони знал это и так.

А затем Локи бережно опустил его на подушки. Его вторая рука будто держала кого-то за руку.

Он встал и посмотрел на меня, а затем просто исчез. Больше я его никогда не видела.

Холодное, безжизненное тело мужа осталось мне. Правильно, мне должно было остаться от него хоть что-то. Я хочу думать, что заслужила это. Когда я разглядывала его застывшие, заострившиеся черты, он показался мне счастливым.Поймите меня правильно, я желаю ему всего хорошего. Надеюсь, там, за чертой, так и есть. Еще я надеюсь, что мы встретимся когда-то. А может, он достался мне только на короткую человеческую жизнь. Не знаю.

А пока он бродит по далеким асгардским холмам или строит свои машины в жарком цеху посреди ледяного Йотунхейма. Или делает еще что-нибудь такое же безумное и гениальное, как и всегда. А рядом с ним сидит его зеленоглазый бог и качает ногой в истертом тапке. Мне кажется, Тони делает его намного более человечным, чем что-либо еще.


End file.
